


Return of the Dream Lord

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/M, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apple tree brings out feelings for Clara the Doctor has tried to repress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Dream Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stick_poker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stick_poker/gifts).



"Doctor, that's an apple tree."

"I know that's an apple tree, Clara, but we have to run."

"It looks like an apple tree.  Is it secretly a monster?  Is there some sort of ghost hiding inside of it?"

"No.  We still have to run."

"Why?"

"We have to get me to my Zero Room.  You may not want to find out."

 

The Zero Room was the way the Doctor had left it years ago: white, with pink sunken lights behind the walls, it seemed, and nothing else in it.

Clara looked around the room.  "What's so special about this room?"

"It allows me to heal quickly.  And I really need to heal quickly or you might not like what happens to me."

"You turn into an apple?"

"No.  Much worse.  Now go."

The Doctor leaned backwards, floating in the Zero Room.  He closed his eyes, hoping for some rest.

Instead, in his rest, he saw a balding man in a purple overcoat too big for him, a vest and pants.  He leaned on the wall in front of his floating body.

"Time to wake up!"

"It's you," the Doctor said.  "The Dream Lord."

"I didn't think your outfit would get sillier after you ditched the tweed jacket.  But you've managed to do it.  You're one step away from calling yourself a clown."

"Shut up."

"Doctor, you know this Zero Room isn't going to save you from what you want to do to Clara."

"If you'd let me rest the Zero Room will let me get this apple tree pollen out of my system, and then I won't think about…those thoughts."

"You don't have the patience to float around in this pointless room to get the pollen out.  That would take hours. You are not an hours person.  You might've been a few regenerations ago, but you're not now.  And a few regenerations ago you might've been able to sit under an apple tree for days without anything happening.  But not now.  You may as well give in and _fuck_ the pollen out."

"I don't think Clara would agree to let me have sex with her so I can get this pollen out."

"Fuck, Doctor.  You should try saying it.  _Fuck._   Rolls off the tongue better than 'let me have sex with her.'  But you should give in.  She's the only person aboard this TARDIS right now that can give you what you need.  It's not like they have sex dolls in Gallifrey." The Dream Lord shrugged.  "It's not like there's even a Gallifrey anymore.  Wonder why?"

"Let me heal."

"Oh, sure, you could stop floating, go into one of those circle things here and wank off in it.  But it's not what you want.  You want her.  All you have to say to her it it's a medical emergency.  You slide into her, give yourself a few thrusts and it's over.  Pollen out of your system.  You can go to your next leisure planet or mundane historical period on Earth or wherever you want to go.  After your refractory period, of course.  We wouldn't want to crash the TARDIS into a meteor."

The Doctor began to wince.

"I told you this room wouldn't work."

_"Shut up!"_

After the Doctor said that, he ended up falling to the ground of the Zero Room.

 

The Doctor was reduced to calling Clara from the hallway where the Zero Room was located until she heard him.  The apple pollen in his system could make him only grip the doorway.  He hid his body, save for his head, behind the wall.

"Clara?  Clara?  Are you okay?"

"Yeah.  I went back to my room.  Since you're not doing anything right now, I decided to take a nap."

"No, no, no."

"What's so bad about me falling asleep?"

The Doctor cleared his throat.  "Have I told you about the time Amy, Rory and I went to Karass Von Slava?"

"No."

"Long story short, there was psychic pollen in the TARDIS.  It made us all fall asleep.  I developed this alter ego known as the Dream Lord, and he wants to make me feel bad for everything I've ever done while he messes with everyone else in their dreams.  I need to ask you a few questions."

"Okay."

"Did you see a man dressed almost like me in your dreams?  Shorter, balding?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"That's the Dream Lord.  The pollen made him come to life for good.  He lives in my dreams.  I stay awake most of the time to fight him off, but sometimes I can't do it.  Did he tell you anything?"

"He did."

"What did he tell you?"

 

The Dream Lord emerged from blackness in Clara's dream.

"Hello, Clara."

"How do you know my name?"

The Dream Lord spun around in a circle.  "I'm a friend of the Doctor's.  And speaking of, he's done something stupid to hurt himself.  He's just playing coy about it now.  If you see him attempting to rip his cock off, you know something's gone wrong."

"His…what?"

"With each new body of the Doctor's comes a change.  This one can't bear to be around apple trees.   You should ask him about it further."

"Why not?"

"He's not from Earth.  Apple trees are from Earth, and sometimes the chemistry between them doesn't work out.  But that's not the full answer.  You should ask him.  Oh, and do you like sex?"

"You're weird."

"He made me that way."  A book appeared in the Dream Lord's hands.  "Here.  Flip through these.  Amuse yourself.  You might need them later."

Clara opened the book.  Inside were illustrated pictures of Time Lords, including various incarnations of the Doctor, having sex with each other.

Clara didn't put the book down.

 

"Did the book turn you on?  Be honest."

"It did.  But you owe me an explanation over this whole pollen thing and the Dream Lord."

"Well, Clara…"  The Doctor's eyes widened.  "I have a particular allergy to apple tree pollen. With allergic humans, they sneeze and get itchy eyes and runny noses.  Apple pollen makes me—rather, this incarnation of me—sexually frustrated, and the only way to get it out of me is to copulate.  That's why I hated apples for so long.  You can ask River if you see her again.  She knows."

"You can't masturbate?"

The Doctor slowly sank to his side.  "I could, but—oh, I have to own this.  It's what the Dream Lord would want me to do.  I don't want to pleasure myself.  I want to share the pleasure with someone because it feels right to me.    If I wasn't attracted to you this would be easier.  But I need your warmth right now.  I want to put you against one of the walls of the TARDIS and… _fuck_ you right now.  Fuck, that's what the Dream Lord wanted me to say.  And it feels great.  But I only want to do it if you want to do it."

Clara kissed the Doctor, sticking her tongue down his throat.  He returned the favor.  "Let's do this.  I want to be able to brag that I shagged an alien in outer space."

"No one's going to believe you except for the _Daily Star._ "

"I don't care if no one believes me but the _Daily_ Star."

"All right.  Face against the wall."

The Doctor stood up and walked behind Clara, stroking his cock. He lifted up her skirt and pulled his cock out of his pants.  To his relief, Clara was already wet.  He slid into her.

The Doctor thrust as hard and fast as he could inside Clara.  He took in her smells and relished them: her sweat, her hair, the smell of her cunt.  The sound of their panting delighted his ears.  He was getting relief while envisioning the Dream Lord laughing at him for repressing this desire for so long.

Minutes later, Clara came as a result of the Doctor's thrusting and her fingering her clit.    The Doctor kept thrusting inside of her, groaning as he grew closer to his orgasm.  As he was about to come, he pulled out, spilling his seed against the TARDIS' corridors.  He collapsed against the wall, falling to his knees.

"Zero Room.  It's not too late.  You and I need to get into the Zero Room.  Now."  He took off his pants.  "If it works for me, it'll work for you.  I'll make sure you float."

 

The Zero Room had finally warded off the effects of the apple tree pollen and the Dream Lord in the minds of the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor woke up first.  He put Clara down to the floor and then woke her up. 

"I should've told you that I fancied you earlier," the Doctor said.  "It didn't have to go that far."

"I fancy you too, Doctor."

"And you never told me?"

"No.  You keep going around trying to solve mysteries and we hardly have time to talk about anything else."

The Doctor nodded.  "You're right.  We should take a break from all this mystery stuff.  I should get to know you more.  Let's go to the kitchen, and I'll make you some tea.  Forget about the Dream Lord and what we did and all.  How do you take your tea?  With honey?"

Clara and the Doctor looked at each other.

"Forget I said that."


End file.
